Showerheads by regulatory mandate are not permitted to flow greater than 2.5 gallons per minute (“GPM”) at a specified line pressure. As a result of these regulations, showerheads often include a flow regulator to limit the flow from the showerhead to a maximum of 2.5 GPM of water. In connection therewith, showerheads and their water passageways are designed and optimized for a flow rate of 2.5 GPM. Unfortunately, a flow rate of 2.5 GPM still results in a large volume of water usage. Showerheads may include a user selectable adjustment mechanism, for the adjustment of water pressure and/or spray pattern flowing from the showerhead, but such systems are dependent upon a user's selection and often positioned in a location of the hydraulic path leading to an unwanted pressure drop. In addition, many such devices fail to maintain sufficient pressure throughout the showerhead, and in particular, often include flow patterns within the showerhead causing a large pressure drop in the showerhead before the water reaches the exit nozzles. As a result, the showerhead does not work correctly, and discharges water at a low pressure, or with a weak spray, leading to an unsatisfactory shower experience. This weak spray, on occasion, further causes users to remove the flow regulator to increase water flow and pressure, thereby eliminating any conservation advantages gained by the use of the flow regulator.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved low flow rate showerhead and assembly that reduces the flow of water through the showerhead, yet maintains a desirable feeling shower.